dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hasky
|Race=Human |Gender=Female |Occupation=Mercenary |Allegiance=Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect= Followers }} Hasky is an anime-only character who is a master thief who is occasionally employed by the Red Ribbon Army. Biography She has made a career out of doing the most impossible tasks. After she accepts a job, her abilities are such that not even the tightest security can stop her from making off with her prize. Once more, she has accepted a lucrative, lofty assignment from Commander Red: steal the Dragon Balls and get rid of Goku. She disguises herself as a fortune teller in Dream Land, an amusement park in West City, and tries to get Goku to give her the Dragon Balls. However, Goku misinterpreted her reference to "two balls" hidden in his clothes, and when she asked to see them, he dropped his pants to reveal his testicles (this scene was edited in the censored version of the anime, and only showed Goku wearing boxers with a Dragon Ball pattern). When her thugs blow their cover, Goku leaves the Dragon Balls with Yamcha and runs after Hasky's followers. Hasky tries to tempt the shy Yamcha out of the Dragon Balls; but after the real fortune teller comes in, she attacks him with a blade. While Yamcha holds Hasky back, his girlfriend knocks him out as she thought he was cheating on her. Hasky takes this opportunity to tie up Yamcha and steal the Dragon Balls. Hasky reveals to Yamcha that she set up a time bomb in Dream Land and mockingly says it is too bad as she thought he was rather cute. As she is escaping in her Jet Squirrel, Goku manages to catch up with her and attach her to a wall with the Power Pole. Though Hasky resists, Goku gets the balls back by tickling her until she releases the Dragon Balls, and disarms the bomb in time. After that, it is likely she was turned in to the proper authorities. Weapons and vehicles *'Gun' – Hasky uses her agility and her skill with a gun to keep enemies at bay. *'Sword' – Hasky has shown to be skilled in combat with a sword. *'Jet Squirrel' – A flying jet scooter. *'Hovercar' – A burgundy flying car. Voice actresses *FUNimation Dub: Laura Bailey Trivia *In the FUNimation dub she has a British accent. *Hasky bears a strong resemblance to Launch's bad form in appearance, with the main difference being Hasky has messier hair and it is slightly paler blonde in tone. She is also extremely ticklish like Launch. *A likely prototype design for Hasky is the title character to Akira Toriyama's one-shot Pink, who also is a bandit and rode a flying vehicle similar to Hasky's Jet Squirrel. *Her outfit looks like the outfit worn by Kenshiro from the Fist of the North Star series, albeit with minor alterations. *The beta artwork for Jill Valentine's uniform from the first Resident Evil video game bears a striking resemblance to Hasky's original jumpsuit outfit. In some official variations of this beta artwork, Jill Valentine is shown with blonde hair. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Filler characters Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Dragon Ball